merlinfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Eliksir
Eliksiry, napoje lecznicze, czy trucizny są najczęściej wytwarzane przez wiedźmy, czarowników i mają magiczne właściwości. Mogą być stosowane do np. uzdrawiania, otruwania, sprawiania, aby ktoś się w kimś zakochał. Znanymi eliksirami użytymi w serialu są: *Gajusz stworzył magiczną odtrutkę dla Merlina z kwiatów mortaeus'a. Musiał przy tym użyć zaklęcia: "Seópan ærest wearð feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dom. 'Dreamleas gebad he gewann langsum" (Zatruty kielich). *Jonasz tworzył eliksir trolla. Troll musiał go nieustannie pić, aby przybrać ludzką postać pięknej Catriny. Według Gajusza to są naprawdę potężne czary. Po tym, jak Merlin użył przeciwko przybranej Catrinie zaklęcia ujawnienia, ta musiała napić się eliksiru, żeby nie wyszła na jaw jej prawdziwa postać (Piękna i bestia (część pierwsza)). *Gajusz stworzył więc eliksir, który nie był magiczny, ale smakował identycznie jak ten magiczny. Eliksir został stworzony przez medyka z następujących składników: wnętrzności szczura, pasta z dwóch zmielonych ropuch, koński nawóz, staw, trzy pająki oraz szczypta owczego mózgu (Piękna i bestia (część druga)). *Eliksir miłości Tricklera to eliksir, który stworzył Trickler z pomocą kosmyka włosów Artura, a następnie Vivian, aby ich w sobie rozkochać. Zgodnie ze słowami Merlina, który szukał czaru odwracającego zaklęcie miłosne Tricklera, jest 636 zaklęć miłosnych, z czego do 150 wymagany jest kosmyk włosów. Młody czarodziej mówi też o skutkach gdyby zaklęcie się nie powiodło np. Artur mógłby zamienić się w żabę albo Vivian mogłaby wyłysieć. Eliksiry miłosne mają potężna moc, gdyż wpływają na największe uczucie, miłość. Trickler, aby uruchomić moc eliksiru wypowiadał zaklęcie: "Ales, læfe he híe þonne he áwæcaþ. Biþ his hyht þæt he her seón mote ána oftíe þonne ealle mán". Potem wsuwał kosmyk włosów pod poduszkę Artura, a następnie oczu. Natomiast do oczu wlewał obojgu magiczny eliksir (Słodkich snów). *Morgause użyła magicznej substancji, aby zaczarować korzeń mandragory. Była to gęsta, ciemnobrązowa ciecz podobna do błota, którą najwyższa kapłanka przygotowywała w wielkim kotle. Rzuciła ona do kotła korzeń mandragory, a następnie chusteczkę ze łzami Uthera Pendragona. Zaczarowała ten korzeń zaklęciem: "Mid þæm wundorcræft þæs ealdan æwþ ic þe hate nime Utheres wopdropan ond þa gemengan mid his blod. Sy he under wittig ond deofol seocnes his heorte afylþ. Gdyby przetłumaczyć język magii, okazałoby się, że Morgause miesza łzy Uthera z krwią. Można zatem wysnuć prawdopodobieństwo, że na chusteczce oprócz łez znajdowała się krew Uthera. Poza tym Morgana wracając od Morgause z korzeniem mandragory, napotkała strażnika, który myślał, że ona krwawi. Morgana podczepiała korzeń pod łóżkiem swojego opiekuna (Łzy Uthera Pendragona (część pierwsza)). *Gajusz, w którego wstąpił goblin, stworzył wiele bezużytecznych mikstur, które za drobną zapłatą sprzedawał mieszkańcom Camelotu, jednocześnie wmawiając im, że mają lecznicze właściwości. Dał również zaczarowane mikstury Utherowi, który przez niego wyłysiał, Morganie i Gwen i później przez to mieli oni wzdęcia. Goblin wlał też sir Leonowi do piwa eliskir, a na drugi dzień rycerz przyszedł z wrzodami i powiedział Gajuszowi, że podobne objawy mają wszyscy z karczmy (Złoto goblina). *Eliksir, który dawno temu stworzyły czarownice z Meredoru, Gajusz chciał użyć do wypędzenia odmieńca z ciała księżniczki Eleny. Na początku medyk nie wiedział, jak to zrobić, bo nie znał połowy składników. Według Gajusza czarownice z Meredoru były najgorszymi pisarkami, jakie znał. Jednym ze składników był kwiat bagienny, rzadszy od czterolistnej koniczyny. I jak sugeruje nazwa kwiatu rośnie on na bagiennym terenie (Odmieniec). *Konający oberżysta dostał od uzdrowicielki Alice magiczny lek, który go wyleczył (Miłość w czasach smoków). *Gajusz od wielu lat przygotowywał Utherowi lek na starą ranę wojenną (skład leku: cykuta, koralina, waleriana). Alice pod władzą mantykory dolała do leku jad stworzenia. Lek został podany królowi, który omal go zabił (Miłość w czasach smoków). *Merlin chciał ratować Gwen przed egzekucją. W tym celu postanowił użyć czaru postarzającego. Przygotował nieznany niebieski proszek, który wrzucił do kociołka. Zaklęcie, które wypowiedział spowodowało, że proszek wybuchł, a biały dym, który uderzył w jego twarz, sprawił, że stał się starszy (Królowa serc). *Odtrutka Gajusza na czar postarzający. Znalazł to w książce Gallah i powiedział, że to potrwa długo. To był rzeczywiście trudny eliksir do przygotowania, ponieważ zajęło to Gajuszowi całą noc. Musiał on przejść przez wiele skomplikowanych czynności i łączyć składniki. Musiał je też odpowiednio długo przygotowywać, cały czas działając zgodnie z instrukcjami z księgi. W końcu udało mu się stworzyć eliksir i podać go Merlinowi na czas (Królowa serc). *Morgause stworzyła eliksir śledzący. Był to biały kurz, który Morgana potajemnie dodała do wina Gwen. Kiedy Morgause wypowiedziała zaklęcie: "Beo þu leohte bewunden", ścieżka, którą szła Gwen z Leonem, była oświetlona, ale widziała to tylko najwyższa kapłanka. Po pewnym czasie eliksir zaczął tracić swoją moc, a Morgause, która poszła za Gwen ze swoimi ludźmi, musiała wypowiadać inne zaklęcie ("Scin scire"), aby oświetlić drogę, po której szła Gwen (Przybycie Artura: część druga). *Merlin, zmieniony w Dragoona Wielkiego, starał się wyleczyć Uthera. Razem z Gajuszem znalazł przepis na eliksir wynaleziony przez Gwillema z Cambrii, który według Gajusza był szalony, ale za to był jednym z najlepszych uzdrowicieli. Gajusz kazał Merlinowi używać tylko czterech kropli, większa ilość może być niebezpieczna. Po tym jak Uther wypił eliksir, Merlin zaczął wypowiadać zaklęcie uzdrawiające (Zły dzień). *Kiedy Agravaine przychodzi do Morgany, by poinformować ją, że nie zdobył planów oblężniczych Camelotu, widać jak ta szykuje nieznany eliksir. *Kiedy Artur dowiedział się, że uwolnił ducha swego ojca, postanowił go odesłać w zaświaty. W tym celu Gajusz przyszykował dla młodego króla i Merlina eliksir, po którym będą mogli zobaczyć Uthera. Jako pierwszy ten zielony eliksir wypił Merlin, który nie poinformował o jego okropnym smaku. Następnie wypił Artur, którego obrzydliwy smak substancji aż zgiął. Rzeczywiście Merlin i Artur widzieli Uthera. Młodemu królowi udało się go odesłać w zaświaty (Pieśń śmierci Uthera Pendragona). *Morgana wybrała się do aptekarza imieniem Sindri, który mieszkał w chacie opodal Camelotu. Poprosiła go o nalewkę, która przyniesie powolną i bolesną śmierć. Najwyższa kapłanka kupiła od niego walerianę, której dwie krople mogły uspać ofiarę i lulek czarny, którego jedna kropla podana do ucha może przynieść długotrwałą i bolesną śmierć. Obie nalewki Morgana dała królowej Ginewrze, która przez czarną magię była pod jej wpływem. Gwen obie podała Arturowi, którego później Merlin z ledwością odratował (Lekcja zemsty). *Po tym jak Merlin został zaatakowany przez Morganę zaklęciem oszałamiającym, padł na ziemię. Czarownica otworzyła wtedy małą fiolkę z czarną, nieznaną substancją i wlała ją Emrysowi do ust. Według niej po tym bólu, śmierć będzie ukojeniem. Kiedy Morgana odeszła, Merlin próbował wyleczyć się magią, ale to nie działało. Zaiste umarłby gdyby nie Daegal, którego dotknęły wyrzuty sumienia i wrócił go ratować. Działając zgodnie ze słowami Merlina, przyniósł rutę, czyli roślinę o żółtych kwiatach i pierzastych liściach, wywłócznik oraz krwawnik. Zrobił z tego nalewkę i podał Merlinowi, dzięki czemu ten wyzdrowiał (Pusta królowa). *Aby uzdrowić Ginewrę z czarnej magii, Artur i Merlin musieli zabrać ją do kotła Arianhrod, którego wody przy użyciu potężnej magii mogły ją uzdrowić. Podczas całej drogi królowa była nieprzytomna, a Artur i Merlin musieli podawać jej belladonę, stosowaną dla ciężko rannych. Podawali jej dwie krople, co dwie godziny i nie mogli tego robić dłużej niż przez trzy dni, inaczej ciało by tego nie zniosło (Z całego serca). Eliksir2.jpg Eliksir3.jpg Eliksir4.jpg Eliksir5.jpg Eliksir6.jpg Eliksir7.jpg Eliksir8.jpg Eliksir9.jpg Eliksir10.jpg Eliksir11.jpg Eliksir12.jpg Eliksir13.jpg Eliksir14.jpg Eliksir15.jpg Eliksir16.jpg Eliksir17.jpg Eliksir18.jpg Eliksir19.jpg Eliksir20.jpg Eliksir21.jpg Potion.jpg Eliksir22.jpg Eliksir23.jpg Eliksir24.jpg Kategoria:Szablon Artykułu Kategoria:Szablon Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Sezon 1 Przedmioty Kategoria:Sezon 2 Przedmioty Kategoria:Sezon 3 Przedmioty Kategoria:Sezon 4 Przedmioty Kategoria:Sezon 5 Przedmioty Kategoria:Przedmioty powtarzające się Kategoria:Przedmioty Gajusza Kategoria:Przedmioty Morgany Kategoria:Przedmioty Merlina